Braids
by Invader Kari
Summary: It's about 8 years into the future. Dib owns his own paranormal investigation service. Zim and Gaz have been missing for five years. Dib meets a girl. Other stuff too. --CHAPTER 17 UP-- LAST CHAPTER! LAST CHAPTER! LAST CHAPTER! Reviews are wanted.
1. Lonely Birthday

Braids  
  
Chapter 1  
Lonely Birthday  
  
  
  
"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to Dib. Happy birthday to me," Dib sang to himself. He blew out the number candles which read 20. He sighed and looked around his empty apartment; he wished he had someone to share his birthday with. His father, he hadn't seen since he moved out. And Gaz... she disappeared with Zim, five years ago.  
  
Dib looked at the phone, "Dad could at least call... It's my 20th birthday for crying out loud." He stood, "Well, I better get to work," he said retrieving his car keys. He walked out the apartment door, and locked it behind him. Dib climbed down the stairs, out the door, and into his car. He drove around the streets for about two minutes before reaching his destination.   
  
He walked into a small building, where he worked seven hours a day, six days a week. He was his own boss, and made up his own hours. And being the only employee, received all the money. But the money wasn't much, he'd get one customer a week, if he was lucky. It was boring at times, and he remembered as a kid he always dreamed of opening his own paranormal investigation service, but now he saw it wasn't exciting as it seemed.  
  
He had been working at "Dib's Paranormal Investigation Center" for two years, and solo. All alone, even though he had a HELP WANTED sign up ever since he opened. He sighed and sat down at the front desk, patiently awaiting, like always. But he didn't have to wait long, for a young woman walked in. Dib gazed at her; she looked about his age, beautifully tanned skin, dark brown hair tied into five braids. Dib shook his head as if coming out of a trance, "Anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Yeah," she walked over to the counter, "Are you hiring?"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah, we are."  
  
"We?" she looked about the place, "And who is we?"  
  
"Uh... me. Just me."  
  
She grinned, "Well, do I get the job?"  
  
"Well... do you have experience in the paranormal? Have you ever encountered anything?"  
  
"Yes... Saw a UFO when I was seven, I was labeled "Crazy" from that point on. I demanded to know more of these beings from distant galaxies, and did research every chance I got. I became amazed of all the mysteries human kind has yet to solve. And whenever something odd happened, I was there, ready to solve the mystery, ready to catch a flying saucer on tape, ready for the unexplained." She smiled, "Well, do I get the job?"  
  
Dib nodded, "You seem great! I mean, you've researched and studied the paranormal since a seven?! That's great, you must know a lot about the paranormal!"  
  
She laughed, "Yeah... pretty crazy, huh?"  
  
"Not really. It's not at all farfetched! I was the same way growing up."  
  
"Cool. So when do I start?"  
  
"I dunno... How about you stick around today, and I'll show you how things work... Then tomorrow, you officially start."  
  
"Sounds good to me. How much will I be paid?"  
  
"40 bucks a case."  
  
"Not bad..." she walked around the counter, and stood beside Dib, "So do we have any cases to solve, right now?"  
  
"Well... one... kinda."  
  
"What do you mean, kinda?"  
  
" This old lady claims that her house is being haunted, but all I have is her word. I've searched her house many times, and not one shred of evidence to back her up was found."  
  
"Did you use a heat detector?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aw, but everywhere?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"EVERYWHERE?"  
  
"... not everywhere. Mrs. Johnson, the old lady, doesn't allow me to investigate her room."  
  
"That's probably where the ghost hides, if there is one."  
  
"But she doesn't let me in there."  
  
"That's probably because you're a guy. The next time you go, take me."  
  
"OK, uh... uh--" Dib smacked his forehead, "What's your name?"  
  
She laughed, "Oh, right. My name's Esther."   
  
"I'm Dib," he said shaking Esther's hand.  
  
"Nice hair," Esther laughed.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Have you looked in a mirror yourself?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He pulled on one of her braids, "Another mystery to solve: What's up with Esther's hair."  
  
She blushed, "They're just braids."  
  
"No one has wore braids since... like the year 2300!"   
  
"I like them, they're neat-o."  
  
Dib smiled, "Braids." 


	2. Unexpected Visit

Braids  
  
Chapter 2  
Unexpected Visit  
  
  
  
The next day, Dib and Esther found the ghost in Mrs. Johnson's home. Like Esther said, it was in Mrs. Johnson's room. Dib didn't know how, but Esther got the ghost to leave.   
  
"Nice work Braids," Dib said as they drove back to the shop.  
  
"Thanks. And the name's Esther."  
  
Dib laughed, "OK, ESTHER, once we get back to work, I'll give you your pay."  
  
"Yay, bring on the money! We got another case yet?"  
  
"Boy, you don't take breaks... what's the rush?"  
  
"Need the the money."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'm low on marijuana," she smiled. Dib's eyes went wide. "I'm kidding!" she laughed.  
  
"Oh... that's good. So what's the money really for?"  
  
Esther sighed, "Need to get a new place to stay. My stupid landlord is kicking me out."  
  
"I got an apartment. You can stay with me," Dib suggested.  
  
"Really? Could I?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Thank you so much Dib!" she squealed, "I won't stay long. My mom says she'll send me a little money, and I'll be out as soon as possible!"  
  
They pulled up the drive way, and stepped out of the car, "I'll help you move in this weekend," said Dib.  
  
"This is so nice of you Dib. Thanks."   
  
"No problem," he said as the two of them entered the back door, "Hey, Esther? Go switch the CLOSED sign to OPEN, would you?" he asked flipping on the lights.  
  
"Sure." She ran to the door, and switched the sign. Almost instantly, the door swung open, "Hey watch it!" exclaimed Esther, dodging the door.  
  
Zim and Gaz entered. "Hello Dib," greeted Zim. Dib was shocked. Esther was confused.  
  
"I see you've lived your dream," said Gaz. Her voice was so different... it was no longer harsh and rough, but sounded smoother, and it didn't seem as threatening as it used to. Gaz looked at Esther, "Who are you?" she said with the familiar Gaz attitude.  
  
"Who are you?!" Esther demanded. She looked at Zim. Zim wore his human disguise, which looked just like his twelve year old human disguise, except the hair was slightly different, and he was taller. "And what is that?!" Esther said pointing at Zim.  
  
"Zim! Gaz! What are you doing here?! What... what happened to you two?!" Dib exclaimed, approaching the two of them.  
  
"Can someone clear this up for me?" Esther asked confused.  
  
"Gladly," replied Zim, "Once upon a time there was an idiotic human named Dib. Dib, the ugly being, had a beautiful sister named Gaz," Zim said signaling to Gaz, "Then there was the amazing Zim! That's me. Anyway, the amazing Zim, and the stupid Dib-worm became enemies. Oh what enemies they were! But the amazing Zim soon fell in love with the beautiful Gaz..." Zim took Gaz's hand and kissed it gently. Dib rolled his eyes, and Zim shot him a look of anger, "Anyway, Gaz and Zim decided to run away to the planet Jia, also known as the Marriage Planet--"  
  
"Wait!" Dib interrupted, "You two got married!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Eww!" Dib screamed, "Oh God, my brother-in-law is a fuckin' alien!"  
  
"That sucks," Esther said putting in her two-sense.  
  
"It looks like you got someone too, brother," Gaz said signaling to Esther.  
  
"Me? No! No no no, you got it all wrong!" Esther said shaking her head. Her cheeks turned slightly pink.  
  
"Your blushing," Gaz teased.  
  
"Why did you guys come back?" Dib said changing the subject.  
  
"Well Dib-worm-brother, it was not my idea," said Zim, "Gaz insisted." He held out his hand offering a hand shake, "Brothers?" Dib stared at the three fingered hand. "Come on Dib, I won't take over Earth. I've found out that my mission is a lie, and I wish to never return to Irk, ever again. Ask your sister, I've treated her well. I swear I will not kill you, believe me, I already would have a gun at your head if that was the reason why I am here."  
  
Dib hesitated, but eventually took Zim's hand. Zim smiled. Dib didn't, "Gaz, Esther..." Dib began, "Can you girls go into the back room and let me talk to Zim alone."  
  
Esther nodded, and lead Gaz to the back room. Once the door closed, Dib let out a big angry sigh, "Zim, how can you run away with my sixteen year old sister and marry her!?"  
  
"Actually, she was sixteen and a half."  
  
"So!? Do you realize that is too young?!"  
  
"Not on my planet."  
  
Dib threw himself on a chair, and buried his face in his hands, "Where you guys staying?"  
  
"Just down the street." Zim quietly laughed to himself, "I'm sure Gaz will have you and your girlfriend come visit."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh?" Zim said raising an eyebrow, "Wife?"  
  
"No! Friend."  
  
"Aw, but you want it to be more, eh?" Zim smiled a sly smile. Dib said nothing.  
  
  
Meanwhile Esther and Gaz talked in the back room, "So what's up with you and my brother?" Gaz asked.  
  
"Nothing! We're just friends."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Sure, as a friend."  
  
"You lie," Gaz smiled, "How about you and Dib come over this weekend?"  
  
"Well... I'm not sure if we can... Dib's helping me move into his place this weekend."  
  
Gaz laughed, "And you two are just friends!? How ironic!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Ironic as it sounds, it's the truth. We are just friends." 


	3. The Move In

Braids  
  
Chapter 3  
The Move In  
  
  
  
Esther and Dib sat at the front counter, waiting for a customer to walk through the door. "We've been sitting here for hours," Esther complained. "Is it always this slow?" Dib nodded. "So how was your little talk with Zim yesterday?" Esther asked.  
  
Dib sighed, "God damn, I still can't believe the two of them ran off and did that."  
  
"Well, at least they admitted it to you."  
  
"Yeah... I guess." Dib paused, then started to silently laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yesterday, Zim had the funniest idea that we were a couple."  
  
"Yeah, so did Gaz," Esther laughed.  
  
The two of them began to laugh for no reason. Each one, trying to hide their true feelings for each other. They slowly stopped, and the two of them stared in each other's eyes.  
  
'Oh God, could Zim be right? Maybe I do want more than friendship from Esther' Dib thought.  
  
'Oh no, I think I'm falling in love. Just looking at him makes me feel all... different.' Esther thought. "Dib," Esther began, "I apologize in advance for this." Esther quickly grabbed Dib's head, and pulled it towards her's, kissing him firmly. Dib pressed his lips against Esther's, and wrapped his arms around her beautifully curved hips. "Wait!" Esther ran to the door, and switched the sign to CLOSE. Then ran back to Dib, knocking him down to the floor, furiously kissing. They were interrupted by the door opening; they quickly stood up.  
  
"What were you two doing down there?" Zim said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just friends?" Gaz said.  
  
"Gaz! Zim!" exclaimed the two of them in unison.  
  
Zim and Gaz smiled slyly, "What a friendship!" teased Zim. "Hey Esther, wanna be my friend, too?" Zim said winking and he pointed at Esther's shirt which sunk down, revealing part of her bra  
  
"Eww!" exclaimed Esther, pulling her shirt up.  
  
Gaz snickered, "I knew you had something for my stupid brother."  
  
Dib and Esther were red with embarrassment. "Uh... what brings you two here?" Dib said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Gaz tells me that Esther is moving in with you, Dib. We were wondering if you needed any help with moving."  
  
"I think we can handle it," replied Esther.  
  
"Aw, I see... Gaz, let's go home. I think these two love worms would like to be alone."  
  
As soon as Zim and Gaz left, Esther and Dib returned to their work as if nothing happened.  
  
  
The next day, Dib helped Esther move in her things. She didn't bring much, a few bags of clothes, a bed, television set, a dresser, a desk, and a small mini couch, along with a few personal items. They were done within forty-five minutes.  
  
When they were done moving everything into what used to be the guest room, they sat on Esther's bed watching Mysterious Mysteries. "Uh, Esther... remember yesterday's incident..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was wondering... what exactly was that? I mean, I know what it was, but--"  
  
"Dib I love you."  
  
"This isn't a joke is it?"  
  
"No no, it's the truth."   
  
"Yes! I mean yay! I mean I feel the same way."  
  
Esther laughed, "I'm glad you do."  
  
Dib smiled, he took one of her braids, and studied it, "How do you do it?"  
  
"The braids? It's simple." She slipped off the rubberband of one of her braids and unbraided it. She began to rebraid it, "See?"  
  
Dib took the strands of hair, and began to braid it for her, "Woah, this is kinda neat-o." He tied the rubberband round the finished braid.  
  
Esther took the braid, and studied it, "You're a fast learner." 


	4. UFO

Braids  
  
Chapter 4  
UFO  
  
  
  
The next day at work, Dib and Esther did not have to wait very long for a customer. Less than an hour after they opened, and old man walked in.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" Dib asked.  
  
"Last night," the old man began, "Last night on the farm, there were these flames in the sky... Me and my lady walk out to the cattle pens, and right there, by the alfalfa bushes was a UFO. And it's still there right now."  
  
"Have you contacted the police or--"  
  
"No. Just you."  
  
"Are you sure it's a UFO?" asked Esther.  
  
"Yes. Listen here young lady, I may be old, but I can see."  
  
"OK, we'll stop by as soon as possible," replied Dib. Esther rushed to the phone, and started to dial. "Who you calling?" asked Dib.  
  
Esther hushed him, and put her ear to the phone, "Hello?" there was a short pause, "Zim? Hi. This is Esther. Listen, we just got a customer who says that a UFO has crashed on his property. Do you think, just maybe you would be able to identify it?" she said, there was a pause, "OK, come on over then. Bye." She turned to Dib, "Zim says he might be able to help. He's on his way."  
  
Dib didn't say anything. He nodded, and went into the back room to retrieve a few items. A few moments later Dib returned, and Zim walked through the door, "Ready?" Esther grabbed the car keys, "Yeah, let's go."  
  
When they reached the old man's farm, they saw the UFO almost instantly, "My God, it's huge!" exclaimed Esther. They rushed to the sight, "Well... Zim?"  
  
Zim circled the space craft a number of times, "Oh..." he said.  
  
"What?" asked Dib and Esther.  
  
"This vehicle belongs to a Razerken, from the planet Razen."  
  
Esther giggled, "Heh heh... raisin."  
  
"No. Razen. Not to be mistaken with a dried grape.... though their planet is purple." Zim walked to a specific spot of the Razerken ship, and touched it lightly. Doors slid open, and revealed the inside of the ship.  
  
"Woah," Esther said, gazing in awe. She peeked in, and looked at the many buttons on the walls of the vehicle. "But... where's the driver?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," said Dib also peering in. He looked at Zim.  
  
"Don't look at me! I haven't a clue where the Razerken is!" exclaimed Zim.  
  
"Hmmm... Zim? You think you could fly it?" asked Esther.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"We can't just leave it on this old man's property... Do you think you could fly it back to your base, and keep it there for a while?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Dib crossed his arms and frowned, "Why at his place?"  
  
"Where we gonna keep it? The apartment?" Esther said sarcastically, "We can't keep it at work either... too small!"  
  
Dib shook his head, "I still don't trust Zim," he whispered into Esther's ear.  
  
"Oh come on Dib, your sister will be there, too," she whispered back.  
  
"Fine." Dib peered back into the ship, he then climbed in, and walked around it studying the alien controls. He saw the pilot's seat, and approached it. He saw a small round coin on the seat, he picked it up, and turned it round and round. He walked back outside, "What's this?"  
  
"Lemme see," Esther said. Dib placed it in Esther's hand; she looked it over, "Hmm..." she showed it to Zim, who shrugged, "I dunno," he said studying it. He handed it back to Dib, who tucked it in his back pocket.  
  
  
Dib and Esther returned to work and sat at the front desk. Dib glanced at the clock, "11:43... Wanna go to lunch early?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she smiled, "How 'bout we go back to the apartment, and I'll cook some weenie burgers."  
  
"Some what?" he asked, switching the sign to CLOSED, and locking the door.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
  
They reached the apartment, and Esther went into the small kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a pack of hot dogs, and began to slice them through the middle. She pulled out a small pan, and placed it on the stove. She switched the stove on, and put a small amount of butter in the pan; soon the butter began to sizzle, and she placed the hot dogs in the pan. Esther then took four slices of bread, placing ketchup, mustard, pickles, lettuce, and tomatoes on two of the slices. She then turned off the stove, and placed the cooked half hot dogs on the other two slices, where the hamburger patty would normally go. Esther set a piece of cheese on top of the hot dogs, and then the slice of bread that was dressed with accessories. She handed a weenie burger to Dib, "See?"  
  
Dib looked it over, "God... it's like a cheeseburger, but the patty is replaced with hot dogs... that's... different." He took a bite, "Different... but delicious." He sat down at a small dining table, and Esther sat down next to him. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "Who could that be?" Dib said walking to the door; Esther followed. Dib opened the door to find a young man, his age. Green spiky hair, baggy jeans, and a dark blue T-shirt. "Who are you?" asked Dib.  
  
"Hey, my name's Teq. I just moved in down the hall, and just wanted to say hi." The boy said.  
  
"Uh, hi," Dib said, "My name's Dib." He shook Teq's hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Esther," said Esther shaking Teq's hand as well.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" asked Dib.  
  
"Uh... no, that's OK. Like I said, I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself..."  
  
"Oh, OK then.... We'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe I'll have you guys come over sometime... Play some video games, or something..." said Teq, "Bye Dib. Bye Esther."  
  
"Bye," Esther and Dib said in unison. They closed the door, "What a name... Teq...." Esther said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He seems nice, though," Esther quickly added in.  
  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
"What's up Dib? You're not really saying much..."  
  
"Sorry, but my mind's on that Razerken space ship... Do you think we should question the old man? We might be able to get a little more info."  
  
"Yeah... When we get back to work, I'll call him and set up a date and time."  
  
"Make it ASAP."  
  
"Of course." 


	5. One Night

Braids  
  
Chapter 5  
One Night  
  
  
  
Dib was awakened by noise coming from another apartment. He tossed and turned, trying to get back asleep, but the sound grew louder. Dib tried to muffle out the noise using pillows, but it was no use. He glanced at the clock "2:37...." He sleepily got out of bed and dragged himself out of his room, his long sweat pants sweeping across the floor.  
  
"What's going on?" yawned a sleepy Esther, who had just walked out of her room. She wore shorts and a long T-shirt. "What's that sound?"  
  
"I don't know..." Dib said walking to the door, he opened the door, and peered down the hallway, "It's coming from apartment number 16."  
  
"Isn't that Teq's place?" Esther said walking over to where Dib stood. Dib nodded, and the two of them walked down the hall and to the door of apartment 16. Dib knocked on the door. The noise stopped, and the door opened.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" greeted Teq. He opened the door, and showed them in. The whole apartment was practically empty. There was a TV, a couch, a small coffee table, and lot's of paper scattered everywhere, and about a dozen different musical instruments... guitar, bass, keyboard, a weird looking drum set, and more that Esther and Dib could not identify.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Esther complained.  
  
"Practicing," answered Teq, "If I wanna be a great musician, I gotta practice."  
  
"Do you know what time it is!" exclaimed Dib, "I got work in the morning,"  
  
"Chill, man. You sound like my dad. I didn't fly millions of miles to find a clone of my old man!" Teq joked, "....OK, OK, I'm sorry. I won't practice this late ever again. I swear."  
  
"It's not late," said Esther, "It really, really, REALLY early!" She crossed her arms, "I'm surprised it's only us who are complaining."  
  
"OK, I said I'm sorry. Lemme make it up to you, I'll get some sodas--"  
  
"No Teq, that's fine. Just practice at more reasonable hours, OK?" said Dib, walking to the door.  
  
"All right. Good night you two."  
  
"Bye," yawned Esther and Dib retreating to their apartment.  
  
  
Esther threw herself onto her comfy bed, and cuddled with a teddy bear of hers. She lay there for several seconds, but then sat up. She crept out of her room, and tip toed into Dib's. "Dib?" she whispered. She walked over to his bed, where he laid asleep. She sat down on his bed, and gently shook him, "Dib, Dib I can't sleep." Dib groaned, and turned over, his back now facing Esther, "Di-iiiib!" she whined.  
  
"Braids, go to bed," he tiredly yawned.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Try!" he threw the covers over his head.  
  
"But I ca-aaaaaaaan't!" she whined again.  
  
"Whaddya want me to do?" he said, his voice muffled by the covers.  
  
"Read me a bed time story."  
  
Dib threw the covers off his head and shot Esther a weird, slightly tired look, "What?"  
  
"I'm kidding," she smiled. She climbed underneath the covers, and popped up beside Dib. Dib wrapped his arms around her, and Esther cuddled against him, "I guess I'm home sick," she sighed, "I haven't seen my mom since I graduated from high skool... I kinda miss her." She looked into Dib's eyes, "But what about you?" she questioned, "You haven't seen your sister in five years, she comes back, and you haven't even spoken to her much! Why, if I were you, I'd have a huge party or something!"  
  
"It's different..." Dib began, "We never really were a family. With my mom gone without a trace, and my dad always away at work... and me and my sister never really bonded much... it was like each of us, just raised ourselves... we just happened to live in the same house."  
  
She frowned, "Well, just because of this whole, I-never-really-knew-you-thing, it doesn't mean that you can just ignore your sister."  
  
Dib sighed, "I guess you're right."  
  
"And besides. I know you love your sister... When you found out that Zim had ran away with her and got married, I could tell you were really worried. I could tell you wouldn't want anything to happen to your little sister... that you wanted the best for her... that's really sweet." Esther gently kissed Dib, then snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his soft chest. "Ooh," Esther quietly exclaimed, "You're softer than my teddy bear."   
  
Dib silently laughed, and kissed Esther's forehead, "Go to bed." He looked down, and saw that Esther was already silently drifting off to sleep, "Good night, Braids." 


	6. Translating

Braids  
  
Chapter 6  
Translating  
  
  
"What direction did the UFO come from?" asked Dib.  
  
The old man pointed at the sky, "Right over there, from behind the shed."  
  
Esther had a small notebook, and took notes of what the old man said, "And at what time?" she asked.  
  
"About one 'o clock the other night."  
  
"Can you give us any more detail... was there any specific way it fell? Was there any sound? Was--"  
  
"Yes. There was this whirling noise... it sounded like a weird siren, made by some trumpet or something like that..."  
  
"Thank you for your time, sir," Dib said, "Come on Braids, let's go."  
  
  
Dib sat at his desk in the back room, looking over evidence. He was frustrated, and sat there for hours and did not get anything done. Esther walked into the back room, pulled up a chair, and sat behind Dib. She placed her hands on his shoulders and massaged them and the neck area, "How's it going?"  
  
"Not too good," replied Dib, "I've got nothing."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure out something soon."  
  
"I need to go to the library... there's a few books I want to check out."  
  
"We'll stop by after work, OK?"  
  
"Great. I think I know a few books that'll help me figure out what's up with this Razerken space craft thing..."  
  
  
Later that afternoon, as soon as Esther and Dib left work, they headed straight for the library. There he knew just where to go, and knew exactly what books he wanted. They were out of the library within five minutes. On the way home Esther looked over the books Dib checked out... a puzzled look crossed her face "I don't get it," said Esther, "What does world wide language have to do with that UFO?"  
  
The car stopped at a red light, and Dib pulled out the coin figure he had found, "There's some writing on here, very small, but it's writing... I was hoping I could decode it."  
  
Esther studied the small object, "... what if it's no Earth language?"  
  
Dib nodded, "Yes, I've thought of that too... but I guess if not any human language, then we're stuck..."  
  
"You could ask Zim--"  
  
"No. I don't need his help."  
  
Esther sighed, "He knows a lot more then us two combined--"  
  
"That doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Whatever you say Dib, whatever you say."  
  
  
Esther walked into Dib's room, "You still working on that case?" Dib sat at a small desk, dozens of books surrounded him, along with tons of paper, and his labtop. "Well, you decode it yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
Esther sighed, "Dib, you need to rest, it's almost midnight and you've been working non-stop." She shut his labtop, "You don't get paid over time."  
  
"Braids, I still have tons of languages I haven't tried; one of them has to be it!"  
  
"OK.... if you don't find this language by 1:00 am, can you promise you will stop for the day, and resume tomorrow?" begged Esther. She kissed his cheek gently, "Please?"  
  
"OK..."  
  
  
Esther picked up the phone, and dialed a number, "Hello, Zim? Hi, it's Esther. Sorry if I woke you. Uh, remember that little thing we found in the Razerken ship? There's some writing on there, and I was wondering if you could decode it?" there was a pause, "Really? OK. Well Dib finally fell asleep, so can I come over with it right now?" another pause, ".... Well, Dib doesn't want you to help, so I was thinking maybe you could write out the alphabet in whatever language it is, and I'll stick it in one of his books, and it'll look like he figured it out all by himself." another pause, "OK, see you soon. Bye."  
  
Esther quietly sneaked out of the apartment, she crept down the hall, but stopped at the door of apartment 16. She listened closely and heard the silent strumming of something like a guitar. She gently knocked on the door, "Teq?"  
  
Teq opened the door, "Uh hi, Esther.... what up?"  
  
"What's that instrument you were playing?"  
  
"Guitar."  
  
"It didn't sound like a guitar... it sounded different.... It had a special ring to it."  
  
"Well... uh, no... it was a guitar." He looked nervous, "Uh... I gotta go."  
  
"Oh, OK. Bye Teq."  
  
  
  
"What took you so long?" Zim asked Esther when she finally showed up  
  
"I ran into Teq. He lives down the hall from me and Dib." she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small object, "Here."  
  
Zim studied it, squinty his eyes, "OK, I see the writing... It's Kenzian. Lot's of species speak it."  
  
"Can you write out an English translator?"  
  
"Sure, it'll only take me a few minutes."  
  
"Great." 


	7. Mysterious Marking

Braids  
  
Chapter 7  
Mysterious Mark  
  
  
  
Dib awoke, sweating. It was as if he had a nightmare, but could not remember it. He glanced at the clock which read 3:56 am. He wiped his forehead, which was drenching wet. Suddenly the door of his room flew open. He looked up to see a panting Esther. She walked over to Dib's bed, "Dib I don't feel good..."   
  
Dib could see she was also sweating, "What happened?"  
  
"I dunno... I just woke up, and I've got this pain in my stomach," she looked him over, "You don't look too good either."  
  
"I'm fine... I'm just a little tired, but you look terrible..." he turned on a lamp which stood next to his bed. In the light, he could see that Esther was pale. "Wanna stay here for the night?" he asked. Esther nodded, and climbed into bed. Dib placed his hand around on her waist, but she groaned and pulled his hand away. Dib was now worried. He gently lifted her T-shirt, and saw a blue line streaked across the side of Esther's stomach. "What the--" he gently poked it, and Esther yelped. "What is this thing?"  
  
Esther shrugged, "I dunno, but it hurts." She pulled down her shirt.  
  
"And you have no idea where you got it?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue..."  
  
  
The next morning, Esther didn't feel any better, "Maybe you should stay home today... I'll call my sister and she can stay here with you; make sure you don't grow worse," said Dib, tucking her into bed. He kissed her forehead, "Feel better soon."  
  
A few minutes later, Gaz walked into Esther's room, "How you feeling?"  
  
"Honestly... not too good."  
  
"You give Dib the translator?"  
  
Esther nodded, "I slipped it into one of his books when I got home. He should find it by the time he comes home for lunch." Esther forced herself to sit up, despite her pain, "Gaz, mind if I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"It depends... questions about what?"  
  
"Dib."  
  
"Oh..." Gaz smiled slyly.  
  
"First... has he had a girlfriend before?"  
  
Gaz laughed, "No." She paused, ".... Have you had a boyfriend?"  
  
Esther nodded, "He was nothing like Dib though.... our relationship didn't last for more than a few months. We had nothing in common... OK, um... What's Dib's favorite color?"  
  
Gaz shrugged, "That I don't know... why?"  
  
"I wanna buy him a little something."  
  
"Oh..." Gaz said. Esther slumped back down into bed, and lifted her T-shirt, revealing the mysterious, blue marking. "My brother told me you woke up and just had that..."  
  
"Yeah," replied Esther, "Weird, huh?" She paused, "Dib also woke up and felt a little sick too... but he had no blue mark like mine. He was just really exhausted."  
  
"So what theory have you linked to this happening?"  
  
"Theory? We haven't even thought of it as a paranormal happening..."  
  
"You're kidding. My brother links just about everything to the paranormal... But when his girlfriend wakes up with a weird, mysterious, painful mark, he doesn't consider it an odd event?"  
  
Esther shrugged, "He's been working hard on that UFO case... the thought probably hadn't crossed his mind... it didn't even cross mine."  
  
"Well, you better get some rest," Gaz said, "I'll be in the living room watching TV if you need me."  
  
  
Dib quickly flipped through books, hoping to find something that he missed. He came across a folded sheet of paper. He unfolded it to see odd writing, and below it was a key in English. His eyes widened, "This is it! This is it!" he exclaimed. He pulled out the small round object and kissed it, "I found the translation key!" He quickly looked it over, and a shocked expression crossed his face, "Wait-- I must have missed something... this can't be right..." he looked it over again, "This can't be...."  
  
  
Dib rushed home for lunch, he ran through the door, and into Esther's room, "Braids! I know who the Razerken is!"   
  
"What? Who?!"  
  
"Teq."  
  
"What? But how--"  
  
"I know... but I double checked! The writing on that little thing clearly translates to T-E-Q... Teq." 


	8. The Truth of Teq

Braids  
  
Chapter 8  
The Truth of Teq  
  
  
  
That night, Dib had trouble sleeping. He worried for Esther, and now that he knew who the Razerken was, he just didn't feel comfortable sleeping a few rooms away from him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Come on Dib," he said to himself, "Forget it all; go to bed." His ears then picked up a small sound coming from Esther's room. He quickly walked through the darkness, and into Esther's room, "Esther? Are you OK?" He saw that Esther tossed and turned in her sleep; she let out small silent groans of pain, and sweat covered her body, "Esther?" He sat down next to her and gently shook her, "Braids? Braids, wake up!"   
  
Finally, Esther's eyes slowly opened. She quickly threw herself into Dib's arms, not crying, but Dib could tell she wanted to. "It hurts even more."  
  
Dib's face wrinkled with a worried expression, "Lay down." Esther did, and Dib lifted her T-shirt. Not only was the blue mark still there, but there was another, slightly smaller and on the other side of her stomach. "What are these?" Dib questioned, "And how can they just show up like they do?"  
  
"Maybe we should go to Zim. See if he knows anything."  
  
'No, not Zim," thought Dib, "If I ask him for help so many times, it'll look like I'm weak and can't survive my own life!' He looked down at Esther, 'But Esther's hurt bad... and Zim does know a lot... There's gotta be a second choice... Of course! Teq! Yeah, I bet he'll know what's going on.' Dib gave Esther a quick kiss on the cheek, "Get some rest. I'll be right back."  
  
"Where are you going? ...to Zim's?"  
  
"... yeah, to Zim's..."  
  
  
But Dib did not go to Zim, instead he went the other alien he knew, Teq. Teq was surprised to see Dib, and even more surprised when he heard what Dib had to say, "Teq, I need your help."  
  
"Sure, what's up."  
  
"Well, first of all I should probably let you know, I know the truth."  
  
"The truth? I'm confused... the truth about what?"  
  
"That you're an alien. A Razerken."  
  
"Well, you got half of it right..."  
  
"What do you mean... half?"  
  
"I am an alien, but I'm not Razerken."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"Nope. I'm Crekwin. Well, actually half Crekwin, half Razerken. My mother was Crekwin, and my dad... Razerken. Never really liked my dad, so I always called myself Crekwin."  
  
"But your ship... and this..." Dib pulled out the small, circular object.  
  
"First, my ship's hidden deep below this apartment complex... And secondly, that's not mine."  
  
"But it has your name on it."  
  
"No. It has my father's name on it. He's Teq. I'm Teq Jr." corrected Teq, "My stupid dad must've followed me here, and crashed. Anyway... what was it you needed my help with?"  
  
"Esther last night, and this night, she got two weird blue marks on her stomach... I was wondering if you ever heard of anything like this."  
  
"I think I may know what it could be... Can I see the marks?"  
  
Dib nodded and the two of them walked back to Dib's apartment. When they entered Esther's room, she was fast asleep. Teq gently lifted Esther's T-shirt, and studied the blue markings, "Yep, just what I suspected."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Razerkens use these laser beam thingies, to take samples from a newly discovered species. When the Razerkens are done, the lasers normally leave a blue mark behind. It looks like the humans have just been discovered by the Razerkens, and they've chosen your girlfriend as their test subject. The funny thing is... the subject normally doesn't feel a thing. The blue marks are left behind, but they don't hurt or anything... You humans don't happen to be weak against clexredrinian , do you?"  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"You've never heard of the element, clexredrinian?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh... then that might be the problem... Those beams are made of clexredrinian and stuff. To Esther, it could be poisoness."  
  
"Can't you get rid of the clezrinanan?"  
  
"It's clexredrinian. And no. I don't have the technology. I grew up with Crekwins, not Razerkens... I stay away from my dad as much as possible. You either need to find a Razerken, or an Irken. The Irkens and the Razerkens share a lot of their technology with each other."  
  
"Zim's an Irken, but I'm avoiding him right now... How about your father?"  
  
"No way! No way am I getting my dad involved with this! I hope he got lost here on Earth, or found another ship to fly back home... Why? What's up with this Zim guy?"  
  
"Long story, that I'd rather not tell. Are you sure you can't get your dad?"  
  
"Even if I did agree for him to help, we wouldn't be able to contact him... This Zim would be our only hope." 


	9. Invasion & Sweet Surprise

Braids  
  
Chapter 9  
Invasion & Sweet Surprise  
  
  
  
Esther couldn't believe her ears when Dib told her what the Razerkens were doing to her. Dib told her how they would need a Razerken or an Irken to get rid of the clexredrinian in her system. "Zim's an Irken!" she exclaimed right away.  
  
"Yeah..." Dib frowned. "I'm going to go call him right now." He sighed, 'I'm still weary of Zim,' he thought, 'But who else can I turn to?'  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Dib and Esther were in Zim's underground base. Esther laid upon an operation table, and Dib and Zim stood beside her, "Is this gonna hurt?" asked Esther.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be unconscious," said Zim gathering a few tools. He walked over to a control board, and pushed a few buttons. A big laser came from the ceiling, and lowered one inch away from Esther, "You sure I won't feel anything?" she gulped.  
  
"Positive." He pushed a few more buttons, then turned to Esther, "I need you to remove your shirt." Dib frowned, and Zim noticed this expression, "Would you rather her shirt catch fire?"  
  
Esther removed her shirt, "How long will this take?"  
  
"The most... 20 minutes." Zim walked over to where Esther laid, "You ready?" Esther nodded. "All right then, here we go..."  
  
  
Esther awoke to see she lay in her own bed now. Dib, Gaz, Zim, and Teq stood around the bed looking down at her, "How you feeling?" asked Dib.  
  
"A lot better," she said sitting up. She lifted her T-shirt and saw that the blue marks were barely visible.  
  
"They'll disappear completely eventually," informed Zim.  
  
Suddenly, the whole apartment complex began to shake, "What's going on?" questioned Gaz. Everyone ran to the window. There were several green streaks of light that crossed the sky.  
  
"What's that?" asked Esther.  
  
"Uh oh," Teq and Zim said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Fireworks of Invasion..." said Teq and Zim in unison.  
  
"What's that?" asked Gaz.  
  
"Those lights were made to warn Earth that it will soon be invaded," said Teq.  
  
"Judging on the color, the fireworks were fired by Razerkens," Zim said; everyone looked at Teq.  
  
"Hey, I don't care for my dad's side of the family. I even came so far as to fly millions of light years to reach this planet just to get away from 'em."  
  
"What's gonna happen?" Esther asked, she sat down on her bed, and picked up her teddy bear, grasping it tightly.  
  
"Traditionally, after The Fireworks of Invasion, the planet has forty-eight hours to prepare themselves," Teq said walking to where Esther sat, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you guys are safe."  
  
"We gotta leave Earth," said Zim, "There's no way humans will survive the merciless Razerkens... It's not safe here."  
  
"Leave Earth?" Esther squeezed her teddy bear tighter.  
  
Dib sat down next to Esther, "Where would we go?" he questioned.  
  
Zim and Teq exchanged glances. "We could go to planet Sidini," suggested Teq, "That's where I used to live with my mom... It's really very beautiful there."  
  
Gaz, Dib, and Esther looked at each other, "I don't wanna leave Earth," Esther said quietly.  
  
"Neither do I," said Dib, "But it's not like we have a choice."  
  
"We'll leave tomorrow night," said Teq.  
  
"So soon?" Gaz said, she just came back to Earth, she did not want to leave it so suddenly.  
  
"We'll have to, unless you want to leave tonight."  
  
"Fine," said Gaz, "We leave tomorrow."  
  
Zim embraced Gaz, and kissed her gently upon her right cheek, "Let's go home. We better start packing."  
  
"Yeah, I better start too," said Teq. Teq, Gaz, and Zim all left the apartment, to return to their homes.   
  
Dib and Esther were alone. "This will be our last night on Earth," said Dib, "I can't believe it."  
  
"Neither can I." Esther stood, then walked over to a drawer. She pulled out a blue watch and handed it to Dib, "I had Gaz get it for me to give to you. It's really neat-o... it tells time, it's a compass, and the best thing is... it can detect UFO's."  
  
"Thanks, Braids," Dib said, "I wish I had something to give to you..."  
  
"You can give me a kiss."  
  
"That I can do," Dib said standing, and heading towards Esther. Dib wrapped his arms around Esther, and kissed her deeply on the lips, their tongues twisted. When the kiss was over, they stared into each others eyes for several moments. Then surprisingly Dib said, "Marry me." 


	10. Good Bye Earth

Braids  
  
Chapter 10  
Good Bye Earth  
  
  
  
  
Teq knocked on the apartment door, "Dib? Esther? You guys there?" He knocked again, "Anyone home?" He looked at his watch which said it was 11:00 am on Earth, March 26th, Sunday, "They should be awake by now..."  
  
"Hey Teq," came a voice from behind.   
  
Teq turned around to see Dib and Esther. Esther wore a long simple white gown, and held a flower bouquet. Dib wore a rather handsome tuxedo. Teq smiled, "Did you... did you two get married?"  
  
Esther nodded, and showed him the ring on her finger, "Just twenty minutes ago."  
  
"And you didn't invite me?"  
  
"We didn't invite anyone. It was very sudden," said Dib, "We just wanted to do it, before we left."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
Dib opened the apartment door, and the three of them walked in, "What did you come here for?" questioned Dib.  
  
"I was going to tell you two, to drop your stuff off at my place. Zim's voot runner's too small for more than two people, so we'll all be traveling in my dad's old ship; it's even got a small bedroom with two bunk beds."  
  
"Oh OK," Esther said walking to her room, she came back out carrying three bags, Dib rushed to help her. One of the bags held her stuff, the other had Dib's, and the third held both of their personal items. The three of them walked down the hall, into Teq's apartment, and sat the bags down.  
  
"You two want a soda?" offered Teq.  
  
"Nah, me and Dib are going home... we... got plans," smiled Esther.  
  
"Oh..." Teq smiled slyly, "Gotcha."  
  
Dib and Esther rushed out of the apartment, "Bye Teq!" they said rushing down the hall.  
  
  
Zim sat at a control panel. He wore head phones, and he seemed to be concentrating very hard. "What are you doing?" Gaz asked walking to where Zim sat.  
  
Zim hushed her, and turned a knob on the panel, "I'm trying to see if I can pick up any sound waves... there's a Razerken ship hovering just above Earth's orbit... it'll more than likely be the first to attack..." Zim handed Gaz a second pair of head phones, "Listen! I think I'm getting something!"  
  
Gaz slipped on the head sets. There was the silent talking of a man's voice. Zim raised the volume. "I plan to attack earlier than the traditional time," said the man, "As soon as back up arrives, the invasion will begin. That leaves about... oh... two hours until the destruction of this hideous planet."  
  
Zim quickly switched the transmission off, "We need to leave! NOW!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"No time! We must go tell the others!"  
  
  
Gaz rushed to Teq's apartment door, and Zim to Dib and Esther's. Gaz pounded on the door, "Teq! Teq! We need to go!"  
  
Teq opened the door confused, "What?"  
  
"The Razerkens are attacking early! We need to leave ASAP!"  
  
Zim pounded on the others' door, "Dib! Esther!"   
  
It was several seconds before a small crack of the door opened, and Dib's head peered out, "What?" he sounded slightly annoyed.  
  
"We need to leave NOW! The Razerkens are invading in less than two hours!"  
  
"Shit!" Dib rushed into his room, and pulled out a stunned Esther, only wearing a T-shirt and underwear.  
  
"What's going on!?"  
  
Dib threw her pants at her, "Hurry up! We gotta go!"  
  
"What? Why?!"  
  
"Just hurry!" Dib turned to Zim who had turned around facing the other way... realizing he had caught Esther and Dib in the middle of sex. "Zim! You go get the ship! Me and the others will meet you in front of the complex."  
  
Zim nodded, and ran away. Soon Teq and Gaz came to the door of the apartment, carrying everyone's luggage. "Where's Zim?" asked Gaz.  
  
"He's gonna meet us out front," replied Dib. He took a bag from his sister, and so did Esther, who now had pants on. The four of them ran down the stairs, and they only had to wait seconds before Zim arrived with the Razerken ship, parking it on top of several cars. The doors opened, and everyone ran in.  
  
A man came running out of the apartments screaming at them. His car was obviously one that was crushed, "Shut up stink man!" yelled Zim, "You're gonna be dead by tomorrow!"  
  
Everyone strapped themselves into a seat; Zim and Teq sat at the front. They pushed a few buttons, and the ship blasted off into the sky. 


	11. The Journey Begins

Braids  
  
Chapter 11  
The Journey Begins  
  
  
  
Dib and Esther gazed out at the breathtaking view of space, "It's beautiful," said Esther. Teq, Zim and Gaz exchanged glances, they didn't see it as all that amazing. They had been flying for five hours, and Esther and Dib still gawked at the beautiful stars and passing planets.  
  
The Razerken vessel they traveled in was enormous; it was the size of an average home. It had a bedroom with a bunk bed, and another against the far wall. There was a bathroom, a small kitchen, a control room, and a storage room. "It's like a floating house," Dib said lying down on the bed he would have to share with Esther.   
  
Gaz climbed onto the top bunk, which she had claimed for her and Zim, as soon as they left Earth's orbit, "Me and Zim traveled in something like this on a cruise. Only it was three times bigger, and was more of a floating hotel."  
  
"That must have been nice," Esther said sliding into bed next to Dib.  
  
Soon Zim and Teq entered the room, "Ship's on cruise control," yawned Teq. He fluffed the pillow on his bed, "We should reach planet Zirbi within four days."  
  
"I thought we were going to Sidini," Esther said confused.  
  
"Yeah, but we gotta make a few pit stops," informed Zim, "To rest, and refuel." He switched off the lights, and crawled into bed with Gaz. "So Dib..." began Zim, "I heard from Teq, you and Esther got married... When were you planning to tell me and Gaz?"  
  
"You didn't tell them?" Esther frowned at Dib, "You said you would."  
  
"You two got married?!" Gaz said, just hearing the news.  
  
Dib said nothing, until Esther's frown grew deeper, "I-- I didn't know how they would take it..."  
  
Zim laughed, "I was shocked when I heard the news! Dib-worm got married, damn I thought he was going to be a loner forever. And to Esther? Ha, I knew you liked her Dib!"  
  
"Another reason why I didn't tell 'em. I knew the alien would rub it in my face."  
  
"Me?" asked Teq.  
  
"No, Zim."  
  
"Can we just sleep?!" Gaz complained.  
  
"Yes, let's go to bed," agreed Esther.  
  
"See Zim?! Now you got the girls mad!"  
  
"Me!?" exclaimed Zim, "You--"  
  
"Shut up and go to bed," Teq said pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"But--" Dib protested, but Esther bonked him on the head with a pillow, "You're acting like a kid," she warned him.  
  
Zim snickered and was about to tease Dib, but Gaz also bonked him with a pillow.  
  
  
The next morning, Teq and Zim sat on the pilot seats steering the ship through space. Dib watched, and Gaz and Esther sat at the kitchen table chatting. "You can speak Kenzian?" Esther said.  
  
Gaz nodded, "Zim taught me. He says it's the most used language throughout the universe."  
  
"Yeah, he mentioned that to me..." Esther said taking a sip of her orange juice, "Can you teach me?"  
  
"Sure," said Gaz. "Uh, where do I start?"  
  
"I dunno, the basics..." she paused, "How do you say 'hello'?"  
  
"Kwi. And bye is ku."  
  
"Kwi.... ku..." Esther repeated.  
  
"Good is wabi, and bad is rizi."  
  
"Wabi... rizi... Hee hee, this orange juice is very wabi."  
  
"That would be: Ju raba zink ez loy wabi."  
  
Dib walked into the kitchen, Esther turned to him and held up her glass of orange juice, "Ju raba zink ez loy wabi!" she grinned.  
  
Dib made a weird face, "Are you feeling OK?"  
  
Esther and Gaz laughed, "Say: Zu pho ku ladza," she whispered into Esther's ear.  
  
"What does that mean?" she questioned.  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"Uh.... Zu pho ku ladza!"  
  
"What?" Dib scratched his head.  
  
Gaz broke out in laughter, Zim walked in, "She said you smell like poop."  
  
"Heeeey... I didn't want to say that!" Esther said.  
  
Dib poured himself some juice, "What are you two up to?"  
  
"Gaz is teaching me Kenzian."  
  
"Kenzian?"  
  
"Yeah!" smiled Esther, she turned to Gaz, "Teach me some more!" 


	12. Disaster Strikes

Braids  
  
Chapter 12  
Disaster Strikes  
  
  
  
Esther sat at a small table writing, and practicing her Kenzian, "Kwi, ezi abic ez Esther. Yew ezb zu?" Esther practiced.  
  
"What does that translate to?" asked Dib who sat and listened.  
  
"Hello, my name is Esther. How are you?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"O eksta Dib."  
  
"And that means..."  
  
"I love Dib."  
  
Dib smiled, "O eksta Braids."  
  
"We're here!" Teq's voice sang from the pilot's chair, "Planet Zirbi!"  
  
The five of them stepped off the ship and onto the planet's surface, each one carrying a bag, and Teq carried his guitar. Zirbi had many tall buildings and tons of alien crafts flew through the air. They sky was orange without a cloud to be found. There were red trees, and pink flowers. Teq led them to a building labeled "Gigba". Esther smiled, "Ooh, I know what that means!"  
  
"What?" asked Dib.  
  
"Hotel!" she turned to Teq, "Will we be staying here?"  
  
Teq nodded, "For two days."  
  
They entered the Gigba, and were greeted by a short creature, who's skin was red, and had yellow eyes, similar to Zim's without his human disguise. They walked up to a counter, where a female Zirbinoid stood. She had pale yellow skin, and faint pink eyes. Her hair was orange, long, and curly, and she wore a simple pink dress. For an alien, she was quite beautiful, "Kwi, O ez Dazina. Yew ce O rabz zu?"  
  
"What she say?" Dib whispered to Esther.  
  
"She said her name's Dazina, and she wants to know how she can help us."  
  
Dazina heard this, "Zu naf spiz Kenzian?" she asked Dib, which meant: You don't speak Kenzian?  
  
Dib stared at her blankly. Esther giggled, "Na, ze naf spiz Kenzian," or: No, he can't speak Kenzian.  
  
"Nab ke biz jan kezers, Dazina?" asked Zim, which meant: Can we have three rooms, Dazina?  
  
Dazina nodded, and handed Zim three keys. Zim handed her some weird looking money, and he and the others began to walk to the rooms.  
  
  
Dib and Esther sat on the hotel bed, and watched television, even though Dib didn't understand any of it, and Esther only understood a few sentences. On the television set, it was some sort of Zirbinoid Soap Opera, that Esther seemed to like. Dib watched it trying to figure out what was going on. "Ooh!!" exclaimed Esther.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think that girl, just found out that that guy, who she's in love with is her dad!" she said pointing to the screen. "Wait... no... her uncle! No, I was right, her dad... I think."  
  
Suddenly, the soap opera was interrupted by an important news report, "Caz ez loy rizi ib loy cabikag ofa spoo dainabs ub Zirbi!" screamed the television set.  
  
"What did it say?" asked Dib.  
  
"Something about dangerous creatures here..."  
  
"Razerkens ezi kenqu waf yiboh... ez humans." the news broadcast continued.  
  
"Razerkens are hunting them down... the humans," gulped Esther.  
  
"We're not dangerous!" exclaimed Dib.  
  
"Ez ecobzin feri ba Irken, ib ba Crewkin-Razerken coa."  
  
"They are with one Irken, and on Crewkin-Razerken," Esther translated.  
  
Suddenly Teq ran into their room, "Dude! They're after you guys!" he exclaimed. "We gotta leave! They even have a reward if someone catches you."  
  
"Not good! Not good!" Esther panicked, grabbing her stuff.  
  
Soon the five of them boarded the ship, and were on the run again. 


	13. Razerken Attack

Braids  
  
Chapter 13  
Razerken Attack  
  
  
  
"The Razerkens are hot on our trail," said Teq, "What are we gonna do?"  
  
"You're asking us?!" exclaimed Dib.  
  
Suddenly the ship began to make loud beeping noises, and red lights flashed, "What's going on?!" Esther screamed.  
  
Teq rushed to the pilot's seat, "Damn it, they're shooting at us!"  
  
Dib ran to a window, and Esther chased after him. They looked out the window to see three large ships chasing theirs. Laser beams shot from the ships, and made the floor shake violently, causing everyone to fall to the ground. Esther yelped and threw herself into Dib's arms. Dib gave her a hug and quick kiss, "Don't worry, everything will be OK."  
  
The ship began to shake even more furious, the red lights flashed faster and faster. Teq and Zim tried hard to keep the vessel steady, and Esther tried hard not to cry. But, soon the ship plunged straight down, at a very high speed that neither Zim nor Teq could control. Esther clenched Dib's trench coat, and Dib held onto her as tight as possible. Zim rushed for Gaz, and embraced her. Teq still sat at the pilot seat, violently shaking the control stick, hoping the ship would recover. Seconds later they felt the ship hit something, and skid against a surface. The ship began to slow down, and eventually it came to a stop. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Esther cried, her face buried in Dib's chest, surprisingly, Gaz did the same with Zim. They were OK, aside from a few scratches and bruises. Dib helped Esther to her feet, and Zim helped Gaz to her's. Gaz had stopped crying, but Esther still had tears trickle down her face. Teq, who had fallen out of the pilot's chair, stood and walked to where the four stood, "Is everyone OK?"  
  
Suddenly there was hard pounding on the ship's door, and it soon broke open. Several Razerken soldiers marched in. They wore dark navy blue uniforms, and looked almost like humans, except pale blue skin and green hair, just like Teq's. They violently pulled Esther away from Dib, and Gaz away from Zim; they hand cuffed all five of them and forced them off the ship, no matter how hard they struggled. Esther kept trying to plant her feet to the ground, and the Razerken soldier had to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming. Dib continuously tried to brake free, by pulling away from the grasp, but they were too strong. Gaz yelled, cussed, and also tried the I'm-not-moving maneuver, but the soldier also threw her over his shoulder. Zim furiously shook his head, and kicked his legs, trying to wear down the Razerken, but it did not help much. Teq pleaded for the soldiers to free them, but the Razerkens ignored him.  
  
They were brought into one of the ships and were thrown into a small, dark room, small enough to be a closet. Zim pounded on the door, "Hey! Let us out, you green haired stink beasts!"  
  
"It's no use Zim... they're not going to listen to us," said Teq.  
  
The five of them sat down, and they only had about an inch of elbow room, Esther rested her head on Dib's shoulder... all that kicking and screaming tired her out, "What's gonna happen?" she quietly sniffed.  
  
"I don't know..." began Teq, "... death ... life time imprisonment.... they'll figure out something..."  
  
"They may let YOU go," Zim said to Teq.  
  
Teq sighed, "If they do, that would be so totally unfair," he paused, "But if they do... perhaps I would be able to get you four out."  
  
"I doubt that," said Zim.  
  
Dib frowned, "Zim, you're not helping." Dib looked down at Esther, who still rested her head on his shoulder. She stared at nothing in particular. She was totally in her own world, deep in thought, with a spacey look on her face. Dib kissed her forehead, which was the magic touch, and Esther suddenly came back to the real world.  
  
She gave a weak smile, "Everything will work out, right?" No one said anything. "I mean..." she continued, "It's gonna be OK... isn't it? It... it has to..."  
  
"Whatever happens," said Dib, "It will be for the best."  
  
These eight words, somehow made Esther, and everyone else feel slightly better... But they all still couldn't help but think, that this might be the last few moments of their lives. Eventually they all blocked out those terrible thoughts, and in the small cramped area, fell asleep. 


	14. Experimenting

Braids  
  
Chapter 14  
Experimenting  
  
  
  
"When you die... how does it feel? I mean, there are different ways of dying, but is there a difference... I mean the outcome is the same... you die. They say it's better to die in your sleep, 'Oh, they die peacefully,' they say... but is it really that way? They also say it's better to die quick and painless... but is it really painless? Does time just slow down for that "short" amount of time? And does you're life really flash before your eyes? How come--"  
  
"Braids, you're not helping," Dib frowned.  
  
"Sorry, but I was just wondering..." she sighed. "I mean it's been like almost a whole day, and we're just sitting in the dark..."  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open, and Dib who had been leaning against it fell to the ground. The Razerken soldier began to drag Dib away, and another slammed the door closed, "No!" screamed Esther. She began to pound on the door, "No! No! No! Dib!"  
  
The door swung open again and a Razerken soldier pulled Esther out, "OK, you wanna come too, then? Fine!" he said slamming the door shut and dragging her away.   
  
He took her to a large room and strapped her down to a chair. Esther looked across the room, and spotted Dib, "Dib! Dib, what--" A Razkerken taped her mouth shut, then Dib's. A large laser lowered from the ceiling at sat right in front of her, it pointed to her head, "Mmmmmmmm!" her scream muffled through the tape. She looked to where Dib sat, and saw a laser was at his head too.  
  
  
Zim, Teq, and Gaz sat in the dark, "What do you think they're doing to them?" asked Gaz.  
  
Teq shrugged, "Hopefully nothing too bad."  
  
They were silent after that. All three tried to convince themselves that Dib and Esther were OK. That maybe they were just questioning them, or maybe they just moved them to a separate room. But deep down, they knew that wasn't what was happening. More than likely, they were already dead. It was horrible picturing the newly wed couple dead. And it was almost unbearable to picture how they could of died... But in the dark, silent room many thoughts ran through their head... even the unimaginable.  
  
  
About four hours past, and the door opened again. The Razerkens threw Dib and Esther in, and slammed the door shut. Dib and Esther were weak, and Teq and Zim helped them sit up, "Are you two OK? asked Teq.  
  
Dib and Esther looked terrible. They sat up against the wall, their heads hung weakly, "Ugh... what happened?" Dib groaned. His head pounded, and he could barely move.  
  
"You don't remember?!" Zim exclaimed.  
  
Esther covered her ears, "Ow! Don't talk too loud!" she yelled.  
  
Teq, Gaz, and Zim exchanged glances, "Man, what did they do to you two?" Gaz said, very worried.  
  
"They experimented on you, didn't they?" said Teq, studying Esther and Dib closely.  
  
"I don't remember..." said Dib.  
  
"Neither do I..." groaned Esther.  
  
"They were." said Teq, "You two better get some rest."  
  
Dib nodded and scooted closer to Esther. The two of them leaned on each other, and wasn't very long until they fell asleep.  
  
The other three sat down and just stared at Esther and Dib, "The things they must've went through..." Gaz said softly.  
  
"And I'm sure they're not done," added Zim.  
  
"When experimenting... they normally study the organs of the subject first... that's probably what they did to them today," said Teq.  
  
"Then after that?" asked Gaz.  
  
"The physical. You know, running and reflexes and such..."  
  
"I'm sure as soon as we reach planet Razen, they'll stop the experimenting... briefly."  
  
"Briefly? When do they stop... like for good?!" exclaimed Gaz.  
  
"Maybe within a year."  
  
"Damn..." Gaz said shaking her head, "Look at them, they're totally worn down... they can't get experimented on every day for a year! They'll never survive!"  
  
"Well, if one dies... there is you," Teq said to Gaz. "Not saying that they will! But, that's what they would do in such a case."  
  
There was a few moments of silence. The three of them just looked at the sleeping, exhausted couple. Zim sighed, "Well, if they do become daily experimental subjects, then they won't get executed... that's looking on the bright side..."  
  
"But what about us?" asked Gaz.  
  
Teq shrugged, "Like I said... they'll figure out something... but I'm not giving up without a fight."  
  
"Neither am I," agreed Zim.  
  
"Me too," said Gaz.  
  
"And I'm sure Dib and Esther don't wanna go another day with experimenting..." said Teq, "So it's settled then. We're all gonna brake out. Or die trying." 


	15. Escaping

Braids  
  
Chapter 15  
Escaping  
  
  
  
The next morning, Dib and Esther were feeling a little better. They gained most of their strength back, but were not looking forward to more experimenting. "Yesterday, me, Gaz, and Zim decided we're gonna brake out. You with us?" asked Teq.  
  
"You bet!" exclaimed Esther, "Anything to get out of here!"  
  
Dib nodded, "Definitely... but how?"  
  
Suddenly the door flew open. They pulled out Dib and then Gaz. They both struggled to not be taken away. "Wait! Why Gaz?!" Zim exclaimed.  
  
"We must test this female. She is different from the braid one," answered the soldier.  
  
"Different?! How!?"  
  
"This one," he said signaling to Esther, "Is pregnant."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened in shock, they looked at Dib, who had given up resistance to the soldiers, and his mouth hung open in complete shock. They dragged him and Gaz away. Teq and Zim glanced at Esther, who nearly fainted, but they caught her. "Oh my God..." she said softly, as Teq and Zim helped her sit down. "I'm gonna be a mommy...."  
  
"And Dib's gonna be a dad," Teq added. The door opened again, and a Razerken man wearing a business suit walked in, "Dad?!" exclaimed Teq.  
  
"Hello Junior," greeted his dad. He looked at Esther and Zim, then back at Teq, "You three look exhausted."  
  
"Duh," Teq looked angrily at his father, "What are you doing here anyhow?"  
  
"I've come to help you escape."  
  
"What?" Teq said, not believing his ears, "Why?"  
  
"You think I would leave you here?"  
  
"Well... you have to help Esther, Zim, and the others escape too."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Neat-o!" exclaimed Esther.  
  
"We'll go to planet Sidini, there you become citizens as soon as possible. When you are citizens, they cannot get you," Teq's dad explained.  
  
"How will we pass the guards?" asked Zim.  
  
"I'll tell them I want to perform a few tests myself, and I need to take you to my ship."  
  
"Dib, we have to get Dib!" Esther said, rising to her feet.  
  
"Yes, of course," he opened the door, and led them out. He turned to a guard and spoke Kenzian, the guard nodded and allowed them to pass. Teq's dad led them to his ship, "You three wait here, while I go get the others."  
  
Minutes later Dib and Gaz rushed into the ship, followed by Teq's father. Razerken soldiers came out and began shooting at them. Teq ran to a cabinet and pulled out a gun, Zim grabbed one from his utility pack. Teq and Zim were about to rush out of the ship and charge at the Razerkens, but Teq's father stopped them; he snatched the gun from Teq's hand, "Son, you fly them to safety. I'll hold the soldiers off." Teq obeyed his father and ran to the pilot's chair, his dad charged at the Razerkens.  
  
Teq pushed a few buttons and the ship began to lift from the ground. Zim, Gaz, Dib, and Esther looked out the window, watching the battle below... Teq's father was not winning, and just before the battle scene was out of view, the four of them witnessed Teq's father fall to the ground... dead. "How's my dad?" Teq asked steering the vessel through space. No one answered, "Dude, how's my dad?!"  
  
"Teq... your dad..." Esther tried to deliver the news, but couldn't.  
  
"... He didn't make it, huh?"  
  
"... yeah."  
  
Teq sighed, "Shit. I knew I should've went with him." 


	16. The Big Baby Discussion

Braids  
  
Chapter 16  
The Big Baby Discussion  
  
  
  
Teq, surprisingly, didn't speak much of his dad. "We weren't close," he said simply, and left it as that. Dib and Esther talked about it later that day, "I hope our kid isn't like that," said Esther, "I want our child to be able to say, 'I love my parents,' and cry for us when we are gone..."  
  
Dib nodded, "I swear, if I become the type of father my dad was... I'll kill myself. He was never there, and when we left Earth... not one thought of him crossed my mind."  
  
They were silent for a while, "Dib," began Esther, "What do you think it will be? A boy? .... or a girl?"  
  
Dib reclined in the chair he sat in, and closed his eyes. He pictured playing catch with a small little boy... sitting down with him and watching baseball... and tucking him in bed at night. Then he pictured a girl... handing her a brand new doll... reading fairy tales... and kissing her good night. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, what would you like?"  
  
"Either... but I guess I would want a boy."  
  
"Really? ... I was thinking a girl..."  
  
"Girl?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just... they're a little funner."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, with girls, you can buy them cute little outfits, do their hair, and their not as dangerous as little boys. Boys are too rough, and rebellious... They're always ready for adventure... and I wouldn't want my first child to get hurt."  
  
"I suppose... but with girls it's dangerous too."  
  
"I don't follow.... how?"  
  
"Well... on the news you don't hear of little boys getting raped and murdered. It's always girls who are the victims."  
  
Esther frowned. She didn't like the idea of some strange, sick man doing something to her own daughter. She blocked the thought, and changed the subject, "How about a name?"  
  
Dib paused, "Dib Jr.!" he grinned.  
  
Esther laughed, "That's sounds good... but what if it's a girl?"  
  
The two of them thought for a while, "I dunno. How about.... Um, Julie?"  
  
"No. It's so simple. I want it to be something to remind us of Earth... like..." she paused, then her face lit up, "Oh, I know one that's perfect."  
  
"What?" asked Dib.  
  
"January."  
  
Dib smiled, "Like the month?"  
  
Esther nodded, "Yes. Don't you think it's beautiful?"  
  
"It certainly is unique... January... that's nice."  
  
"OK, so we definitely need to get little January an education--"  
  
"Heeeeey! What happened to Dib Jr.?!"  
  
"Sorry. Little January OR little Junior will need an education."  
  
"Yeah. Does Sidini have a skool system?"  
  
"They do," Teq said walking into the room. "Much like Earth's. Very much."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Teq nodded, "Everything's a lot like Earth. That's why I chose for us to go to Sidini... That's also the reason why I went to Earth, it's just like where I grew up... they even speak English... You guys will fit right in." 


	17. Sidini

Braids  
  
Chapter 17  
Sidini  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Last chapter! Woo, finally! Anyway, I've kinda ended this story at where I can write a sequel if I feel like it... Um, so if you would like a sequel please say so in your reviews.  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Teq?" Esther asked as she approached the pilot seat, "Aren't you tired? You haven't slept and you've only took like three breaks... It's been a whole day and a half."  
  
"I'm fine Esther, thank you for asking."  
  
"Well... Zim said he'd take over if you like..."  
  
"Nah, that's OK."  
  
Esther sat down in the co-pilot's seat. She looked over the controls, "Looks complicated."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Will I have to learn how to fly to get around on Sidini?"  
  
"Yeah... but they do have public transportation..."  
  
"Oh..." she paused, "What about work?"  
  
"I'm sure you and Dib can still have a paranormal investigation service... there are mysteries on every planet," said Teq. He raised his hand to his mouth and yawned.  
  
"You sure you OK?"  
  
"I can fly the rest of the way... it's only about two hours to Sidini."  
  
"Seriously?!" exclaimed Esther. Teq nodded, "Wow... two hours..."  
  
  
"We're here!" Zim grinned  
  
"Finally!" exclaimed Gaz.  
  
"I thought this trip would never end," said Dib.  
  
"The first thing I'm gonna do is take a shower!" smiled Esther.   
  
The five of them walked to the door of the ship. They held nothing in their hands, for everything was lost in the crash when they were captured. Dib and Esther held their breath as the door opened. Outside was a beautiful site. The sky was blue and the grass green, just like Earth. Ships of different colors and different sizes flew through the air. People walked along sidewalks... they looked exactly like humans, only they had antennas sprout from their hair, they had three fingers, and their skin was a very light purple.   
  
Teq led them out of the ship, and onto the planet's surface, "Welcome to Sidini."  
  
  
The End  
  
----------------------  
Yay! It's over! Really REALLY short chappie, huh? Shorter than usual! Anyway don't forget to review, and tell me if you would like a sequel!  
---------------------- 


End file.
